


Destiel Drabbles

by deancastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancastiel/pseuds/deancastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles (both PWP and fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I missed you, Cas. So damn much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of 7x21

“Do you remember what you did?” Dean clenched his jaw and took a deep breath, willing himself to stay calm.

“Dean, it’s your move.”

“Forget the damn game!” He threw the game to the floor with a pass of his hand, the pieces scattering and tinkling against the white tile.

Cas looked down, his face the mirror of a child being scolded. His eyes traced the game in front of him, almost as if he were calculating his next move.

“Forget the game…forget the game, Cas.” Dean begged; his face becoming pleading. 

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

“No,” Dean could feel his heart breaking, “You’re playing Sorry, Cas.”

Cas avoided Dean’s gaze as the hunter glared at him. Dean felt all his anger, all his pain boiling to the surface. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to hold it back.

“Dean I’m sorry.” Cas repeated, finally looking up to Dean.

“You already said that, Cas! Sorry for what? For becoming God? For the Leviathan? For the angels you murdered? How about the fact that you left me—us here, to deal with this shit on our own?!”

Cas looked away again and Dean could see the mixture of sadness and incomprehension on the angel’s face.

“You’re angry.”

“Damn straight I’m angry! I’m pissed.”

Cas looked troubled by Dean’s answer and frowned. Dean could almost see Cas’s thoughts. The confusion and then he would focus on something irrelevant again, like the perfection of bees. The angel sitting in front of him traced the patterns of the grain in the table with his long fingers.

Dean clenched his jaw, his eyes intense on Cas’s face. But the angel seemed oblivious, lost in his own world.

“You left, Cas.”  
“I’m aware, Dean.” 

Suddenly Dean was standing, pushing the table out of the way to grab the collar of the angel’s trench coat. He pulled on Cas roughly, causing him to stand up, their faces inches apart.

“Do you have any idea what it was like?!”

Cas seemed to understand this and his expression was heartbreaking. He knew it was his fault, all of this. Dean’s face was a mask of pain and betrayal and anger. His lip quivered and he pressed them together, blinking against the pricking in his eyes.

“You don’t have a damn clue! You left me here! ALONE!”

Cas’s eyebrows knotted together and his hands reached up to wrap around Dean’s.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered to the hunter.

Dean closed his eyes, the pain beginning to take over. The anger melted and only pain and betrayal remained.

“I missed you, Cas. So damn much.” He said, opening his eyes and looking up at the angel in front of him.

Cas’s lips parted as if he were going to say something but instead he leaned forward, closing the short distance with a kiss.  
It was bittersweet, all the loneliness in Dean’s heart swelled but happiness spread through him. He felt so torn, so confused. But Cas was here with him. He was here in his arms.  
The hunter released the angel’s coat only to wrap his arms around him, pulling him in close. The feeling of Cas against him, his body in Dean’s arms, made the hunter complete. Something he hadn’t felt since Cas before Cas had left.

The heaviness in his heart lifted slightly, the ache ebbing slowly as Cas kissed him. He couldn’t pull him close enough, his arms holding the angel against him with all his strength. Cas’s hands gripped desperately at Dean’s shirt, making it so that no plane of their bodies was not touching.  
Dean was finally the one to break away.

“Don’t leave again…please.” Dean’s voice shook as he looked straight into the blue depths of the man in front of him. Dean was strong, but not that strong. He wouldn’t be able to endure losing Cas again.

It had nearly destroyed him last time. Cas didn’t speak for a moment but he pulled Dean close, resting their foreheads together.  
“I promise.”


	2. Don't you ever get mad?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets aggressive.
> 
> This is not non-con but it's forceful.

Dean had been a lot less patient lately, which meant he was almost always irritated. And his drinking habit wasn’t exactly helping the situation. Sam had tried to talk to Dean but it always ended in a yelling match where Cas would have to interject, pushing the brothers away from each other’s throats.

Dean usually was angry for a while afterwards and Cas would always try to comfort him. But tonight, Dean wasn’t having it. He smelled of strong liquor and engine oil. Clearly neither drinking nor fixing his car was easing his tension.

“Fuck off, Cas.” He swatted the air between them childishly and Cas sighed. He really wasn’t getting through to him tonight. Sam had left in a huff, claiming he was going for a walk to clear his head.

That left Dean and Cas alone in the hotel room, Dean silently fuming on the bed. Cas hated to see Dean like this, because he knew under the anger lurked immense hurt. So, despite Dean’s aversion to his help, Cas walked over to sit next to Dean on the bed.

He sat silently, his hands gripping the black fabric of his pants. Dean stared straight forward, his eyes murderous.

“Dean, I…”

“Shut it, Cas. I really don’t feel like talking right now.” Tonight had been an exceptionally bad night because Sam had brought up their father. That always was a trigger for Dean and left him upset for a long time.

“I just want to help.”

Dean clenched his jaw, his hand flying out to grab the angel’s arm, twisting it so that Cas was looking at him. The angel’s eyes widened slightly but he didn’t cry out or flinch.

This seemed to make Dean more mad, “Dammit, Cas! Why don’t you ever get mad?! Is that above you?”  
Cas was silent, his eyes watching Dean warily. Dean quickly grabbed Cas’s other arm, pushing him roughly on the bed and straddling his waist while holding his arms down.

“You’re not going to say anything?” Dean put both of Cas’s wrists in one hand, using the other to grab his chin. As Dean watched the almost apathetic look on Cas’s face, he felt his rage build.

Was he the only one that gave a damn anymore?

Dean’s eyes narrowed, “Do you even feel pain? Or are you just numb to all of this human stuff?” Experimentally Dean twisted the angel’s wrists, Cas responded with a flinch. Of course it hurt, but he wouldn’t let Dean know that, because he would no doubt regret what he was doing later.

Dean didn’t seem satisfied with Cas’s reaction so he quickly flipped the angel onto his stomach, pulling his pants down to his knees.

Dean heard Cas gasp as he realized what was happening. The angel struggled but Dean knew he wouldn’t run away from him. And right now, he felt like he was spiraling, like he had lost all control. So to see Cas beneath him, essentially powerless was like beer to an alcoholic.

Without even preparing the angel he pushed himself inside. Cas let out a choked cry, stretching to the point of intense pain. Dean grabbed the angel’s arms, pulling them behind his back and pinning him to the bed, ass in the air.

Before waiting until Cas was completely prepared, he began to move roughly. Cas let out an occasional cry but was otherwise silent. This only drove Dean even madder. He couldn’t even get the angel to moan in pleasure. He was one stiff guy. And it wasn’t doing anything for his power complex at the moment.

So his response was to hammer harder into the angel, getting some satisfying gasps and moans as Cas took it. The feeling of dominating the angel was empowering and Dean continued to push into the angel, snapping his hips aggressively until it seemed that Cas was almost in tears.

Their climaxes were not sweet or lingering but instead animalistic and angry. After Dean spilled himself inside of the angel, he pulled out, falling onto the bed and facing the ceiling.

It took Cas a while to regain his breath and he had to be careful when he moved, his body was already very sore from the pounding it had taken.

He rolled over so that he was pressing against Dean’s side, “Is that any better?”

Dean nodded, his eyes focused on the ceiling still. Cas knew there wouldn’t be an apology now, but in the morning Dean would kick himself for what happened. And so even though Dean would lose his temper sometimes, Cas would always be there to comfort him in any way he needed.


	3. I love you, Dean.

“Cas! What the hell that’s creepy!”

“Cas! How many times have I told you to stop doing that?”

“Geez! Cas, c’mon man.”

Never once did Cas apologize. Never did he feel remorse. Because even though Dean found it unsettling when he woke up, when he was asleep he didn’t mind.

All those worried lines smoothed out, his mouth went slack, and his breathing was deep and healthy. He looked so strong, so vital. 

So on those nights when Cas could’t find his faith, when he could’t find a reason to soldier on he found himself next to Dean. And every time he found his lips forming words. The   
same four words.

“I love you, Dean.”

And every time he uttered those words, just a whisper, Dean relaxed in his sleep. His body melted into the mattress and those perfect lips arched slightly into an unconscious approximation of a smile.

Castiel was hooked on that small smile. It was nothing more than a tiny tug of muscles, making Dean’s eyes crinkle in that way that sent heat through the angel.

And for weeks it was that same small smile that kept Cas going. He came every night and every night it was that same small smile.

But then, on an unassuming Wednesday night in a small motel in Missouri, something changed.

“I love you, Dean.”

There was the relaxation. There was the small smile. Cas felt all the stress ease out of his body but then Dean’s lips parted. That was new.

“Cas…”He mumbled, his eyes shifting behind his lids. Cas froze, still as stone, “Love you...Cas.”

Cas was shocked into stillness. Were his ears playing tricks on him? But Dean rolled over on his side and mumbled, “Cas…mm…lo…ve…”

Heat coursed through Cas and it felt like he was on fire. His grace flared with this emotion that filled him and his wings responded almost instantly. The spread to reach the far walls of the room before curling in to cover Dean with their warm protection.

And in that moment nothing else in the universe was more loved than Dean Winchester was loved by the angel Castiel.


	4. Only for tonight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy!Destiel

The twins and Cas had been asleep for about an hour but Dean still lay awake, tracing the designs on the ceiling with his eyes. There was suddenly a soft sniffling from the next room. He felt the instinct to go check on the children and followed it. He got up lithely, barely shaking the bed and walked to the door that always stayed slightly open so they could get to the twins if they needed to.

Mary lay awake on her bed, sniffing every so often. When Dean came in she turned and began to wiggle out of bed. Dean walked over, scooping her up in his arms. She giggled but he put a finger to her lips, nodding towards her sleeping brother. She nodded, her little face suddenly serious. Dean’s heart skipped a beat; she looked exactly like Cas when she did that. He looked at her, his face stern but affectionate, “You can sleep with daddy if you are quiet.” He placed a finger to his lips. She nodded, her blue eyes as serious as possible for a toddler.

Dean smiled in spite of himself, his chest radiating warmth. He carried his little girl back to his and Cas’s bedroom. He opened the door, revealing the sleeping Cas. His face was totally peaceful, all the normal lines gone. And as it always did, the sight of his lover in his AC/DC shirt made his heart jump. He loved when Cas wore his shirts.

Dean brought Mary to the bed and slipped in with her. He put a finger to his lips again and she giggled softly, mimicking his action with her tiny hand. Dean smiled before lying down and placing Mary between him and Cas. She was instantly tired, her little pink lips stretching into an “O” as she yawned and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands.

She turned, already half asleep and cuddled, fitting perfectly, into the side of Dean’s chest. Dean turned to kiss her on the forehead, “Only this one time.” He whispered. He turned his head, looking at the sleeping man beside him, his heart filling with pure happiness. He couldn’t think of anything that would make him happier in that moment and he closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

\---------------------------------

Cas was awoken by the padding of little feet and a light tug on his sleeve, “Papa,” Little Samuel said, his eyes glistening with tears. Cas was instantly alert, but remained calm.

“What is it, Samuel?” He asked softly, his hand reaching out to brush the bangs from the boy’s head.

“I had a nightmare…” The boy’s lip trembled and Cas felt his heart ache.

“Okay, you can sleep with Papa but just for tonight.” Samuel nodded, perking up.

Cas turned to easily lift the small child and placed him on his chest. Samuel instantly snuggled into Cas, his arms tucked up by his face and his legs sprawled out along Cas’s stomach.

Cas turned to Dean and was surprised to find another little body between them. He smiled and laughed softly in spite of himself. Dean was just as much of a softie as he was and it warmed his heart.

Their little family was all together and happy. That was all Cas needed.

“Only for tonight.” Cas whispered as he drifted, his arms wrapped around Samuel.


	5. Daddy!Destiel fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas get ready for bed.

It had been a long day and Castiel and Dean were exhausted. They had just put the twins in their beds and snuck out.

“What a day.” Dean grumbled, pulling off his shirt.

“At least they had fun.” Cas said softly, smiling towards the twin’s room. Dean looked at the love on Cas’s face and walked over, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist. He kissed the side of his neck, his lips trailing lightly.

“Did you have fun?” Dean whispered against the angel’s skin.

“Mm.” Cas answered, tilting his head slightly and placing his hands over Dean’s. Dean continued to kiss Castiel’s neck for a moment before pulling one of his hands away from his waist and tilting his head so he could kiss him. The men stood there for a moment, completely wrapped up in their embrace.

“Let’s go to bed.” Dean said softly, grabbing Cas’s hand and pulling him towards the bed. Cas followed, too exhausted to do anything else. They both climbed into bed, Dean pulling Cas’s back to his chest, his arm snaking around his waist to hold him close.

“I love you.” Dean whispered, his voice only a breath. Cas shivered, his heart swelling. Dean didn’t say those words very often so when he did Cas locked the memory away for safe keeping.

“Me too.” He mumbled, his eyes closing as he grabbed Dean’s arm, pulling him even closer.

The last thing Cas heard was Dean’s soft chuckle.


	6. Dean riding Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little smut for you.

It’s just like any other night that Sam was gone, Dean and Cas are a pile of tangled, hot, sweaty limbs on the cheap hotel bed. Both gasping and clawing at each other with need.

“Dean…please…” Cas begs, placing his own fingers in his mouth to lubricate them before reaching to prepare himself.

Dean grabs the angel’s hand, shaking his head and smirking. Cas squirms with desire, he needs Dean to be inside him. The hunter shifts their positions so that he can straddle the angel’s naked body, pulling Cas’s slick hand to his mouth and slowly sucking on his fingers, making no attempt to be quiet. His bright green eyes lock onto Cas’s blue stare, making him watch as he makes love to his fingers.

Cas’s breathing becomes more ragged, as does his dick while he watches the hunter become the prey. A new hunger begins blossoming inside him as Dean slowly leads the angel’s hand to his ass, “Do it.” Dean breathes, leaning down to lock his lips with Cas’s roughly, their tongues tangling wetly.

Dean had led Cas to his entrance so Cas pushes in the first digit and is rewarded as Dean moans loudly into the kiss. Before long Cas can add a second and then another, all the while Dean chokes on his moans, his back arching into the other’s hand.

Cas hardens even more to see Dean in such a state of disarray. He quickly removes his fingers and lines Dean up with his now painfully hard erection, but Deans stops him again. Cas moans, this time with irritation. He needs Dean, and he needs him now.

Dean grabs Castiel and slowly leads him to his entrance where he lowers himself. Cas feels the heat of Dean around him and throws back his head, screwing his eyes shut. Damn, it feels so good. Cas can feel that he is now completely inside Dean, and nearly comes then and there from the close heat that the inside of Dean. Dean shudders, the chills of pleasure feathering up his spine as he slowly rotates his hips in a circle, creating even more friction.

His hands fly to lean on the angel’s solid chest for support as he slowly begins to move his hips. The reaction is instant, Cas’s hands grip Dean’s thighs, his nails digging in as his body is rocked with the sensation of being ridden, “F..fuck…Dean.” the angel pants, his eyes still closed. Dean smirks, if Cas is swearing, this must be feeling really damn good.

Cas rolls his hips up into Dean, hitting his prostate and making Dean cry out. His fingers dig into the smooth chest in front of him as fireworks explode across his vision. This sensation was new to Dean but he loved it.

Unexpectadly, Cas’s hand is gripping Dean and he moans rolling his hips into the angel’s grip. Cas slowly begins to stroke the precum slick Dean in time with his hips. Dean is left gasping at this action, bending forward to kiss Cas roughly. His tongue is invasive in the angel’s mouth as it explores more than it ever has, every nook and cranny is tasted. Cas moans, the sensations overwhelming.

He continues to work on Dean’s cock, evoking delicious moans from Dean who breaks the kiss, his back arching as he continues to ride the angel.

Dean drives down harder, Cas going further inside than ever, striking the Dean’s sensitive bundle of nerves with ever thrust. Dean’s vision is cloudy as he hammers Cas into him. He feels himself begin to climax, his mouth falling open and his hands gripping at the angel’s chest. But there is suddenly pressure on his cock, Cas is gripping him so he can’t come.

“Cas!” Dean pleads, pleasure rocking through him with the pain of being unable to release.

“Keep moving…” Cas huffs, his back arching as Dean’s hips come in desperate contact with his. Dean pants heavily, moaning Cas’s name in desperation as the angel feels the heat pooling in his groin.

Cas releases his grip on Dean and both men cry out as the orgasm, Dean spilling his seed in strips across Cas’s stomach and Cas inside of Dean. Dean collapses on top of Cas, his body shaking in post coital bliss. Cas’s breaths are ragged as his hands trail up to Dean’s face. He pulls the hunter in for a sweet yet hot kiss. He pulls back before long, taking in the sight of his exhausted lover and smiles, “We’re doing that more often.” Dean chuckles and kisses his angel.


	7. Captain of the Garrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out that Castiel captained a garrison.

Dean sat, fiddling idly with his nearly empty beer bottle as Sam typed away at his computer. The older brother shifted restlessly, pursing his lips.

“Dean, calm down.” Sam said, eyes not moving from his computer.

“I am calm.” Dean lied unconvincingly before grumbling to himself.

Sam rolled his eyes and but continued to type. This was Dean’s normal behavior when Cas was gone for more than 2 days. Cas was always fine but Dean was on edge until the angel randomly appeared again.

There was a rush of air and a soft fluttering and Dean was instantly on his feet, moving towards the newly materialized angel.

“What the hell, Cas?!” He said, walking so close to Cas that their faces were mere inches apart.

“Personal space, Dean.” The angel said calmly and Sam laughed from the behind them at the change of roles.

“It’s been a week, Cas. A week.”

“I’m…sorry. I needed to talk to some members of my garrison--”

“For a week?” Dean interrupted. Cas was silent for a moment, his eyes burning into Dean’s the way they always did.

Dean felt like when the angel did that he could see everything. All his secrets and hidden thoughts. It used to make him uncomfortable because it looked like Cas was trying to read his thoughts but the angel had promised he wouldn’t do that.

“I needed to clear the air. There was a fight and I used to be the captain of the garrison after all and—“

“The what?”

“Captain. I was the le—“

“I know what captain means, Cas.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“He’s got a thick skull and he didn’t know until now.” Sam chimed in from the table.

“Shaddup.” Dean said, throwing a glance to his brother.

Dean turned back to Cas and the angel was surprised to find his face was curious and almost reverent. Dean moved impossibly closer to the former Captain of the Garrison, his eyes widening slightly.

“So you were in charge? Of how many angels?” Dean seemed honestly interested and Cas was taken slightly aback, stumbling over his words slightly.

But that might also have been because the spark in the hunter’s green eyes made them breathtaking. Cas felt himself squinting as if he were looking into the sun.

“Um..y—yes. I was in charge of 13 other angels.”

Dean’s curiosity was incessant and the angel felt almost dizzy from his enthusiasm. By now Dean was so close to him that he could feel his soft, steady breaths against his face as he waited eagerly for an answer.

Of course Dean would like the idea that he was the Captain. Because Dean was fascinated with combat. But Castiel wasn’t usually involved in combat, it was more a garrison that watched over humanity. There was rarely fighting involved until recently.

“Did you see any action?”

“Well, some. But we weren’t primarily a combat garrison…we were more peace keepers than anything.”

Dean’s childlike enthusiasm faded only slightly until he thought of another exciting question.

“So you were in charge then, they had to do what you said?”

“Well yes, that comes with being a captain I suppose.”

“So you carried out missions, like A-Team, or something like that.”

“I don’t understand that reference.”

Dean seemed unperturbed by Cas’ answer but turned away from him, walking towards the mini fridge.

“Captain Cas.” He chuckled softly to himself as he pulled open the door to grab a cold beer. Cas smiled in spite of himself.

It made him happy that Dean was so excited about this. While he was blowing it out of proportion it still made him happy.

Dean walked over, quickly closing the gap between himself and Cas and softly brushed his lips against the angel’s ear.

“You know…you being a Captain...is kind of a turn on.” The hunter’s voice was low and rough and sent a shiver through Cas’ body.

A shaky breath escaped the angel’s lips as Dean’s mouth lingered near his ear.

“Dean, cut it out. I haven’t even left the room yet.”

“Then start packing quick.” Dean growled, not looking at his brother.

Cas’s stomach twisted with the promise of things to come.

And no sooner had the door to the hotel room shut than Dean was ripping off his jacket and pushing him towards the bed.


	8. Cas, I'm so sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a little rough during sex.

“Dean!” Cas cried, his fingers digging into the hunter’s shoulders.

The pair lay tangled on the bed in a sweaty and panting mess. Dean lay between Cas’s legs, slowly thrusting up into the angel. Their clothes lay sprawled and forgotten on the floor.

This was the normal routine whenever Cas had to leave for any amount of time. This particular time he had been Heaven’s bitch for almost a month. Dean had nearly gone crazy in his absence. He was impossible to live with when Cas was away, according to Sam.

So now, they were making up for lost time and Dean could barely hold himself back. His arms wrapped around Cas’s legs, using them as leverage as he pushed into the angel. Cas was incoherent, Dean’s name falling off his lips in a breathless chanting. The chanting was only interrupted by the deep moans that ripped through the angel’s chest. 

Dean could feel his resolve slipping as he looked down at the flushed and sweaty Cas. His need began to take over and he pounded harder into the angel.

Dean’s name turned into cries on Cas’s lips, his fingers leaving deep red marks on the hunter’s back. Dean grunted as he pushed in even deeper, searching for Cas’s sweet spot. 

He knew the exact moment he found it because Cas’s whole body convulsed and a moan poured from his throat.

“Oh god…Dean!” Cas’s blue eyes were glazed over with pleasure and his hands gripped Dean even tighter. His eyes closed and his face twisted in what Dean assumed was pleasure. The angel cried out again, breathing even heavier.

Dean felt himself reaching his climax and he hammered even harder into the angel. Cas cried out, gasps ripping through his lungs. He felt his restraint completely disappear and he grabbed Castiel’s shoulder, his fingers digging in as he came, throwing his head back with a final cry of, “Fuck yes! Cas!”

Cas hissed, flinching as Dean grabbed his shoulder. He felt something pop; his shoulder must have been pulled out of the socket. The pain couldn’t prevent he pleasure from rushing over the angel and he shuddered and cried out as he spilled himself on his stomach.

But when he was finished his hand found his shoulder and he gritted his teeth.

“Cas…Cas?!” Dean was suddenly aware and anxious, his hands fluttering near the shoulder Cas gripped, not sure what to do.

“Dean…” Cas began.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry Cas. I didn’t mean to…” Dean’s mind reeled as he tried to figure out what he should do. Cas hissed softly as he pushed on his shoulder until it popped sickeningly back into place.

Dean seemed stunned and he knelt over Cas, frozen. The angel rolled his shoulder, grunting as it settled back into place. It was going to be really sore, he knew that. He looked up to Dean, the hand on his uninjured side reached up to cup the hunter’s cheek.

“I’m fine, nothing to worry about. I’ll just be a little sore.” But his words did not ease Dean’s shock; instead his face began to morph into disgust.

“Cas, I didn’t mean to….” He started but his voice faltered. He couldn’t fathom that he had just hurt the one person closest to him. He felt as though he had been shaken to his core, he couldn’t believe what he had just done. In the corner of his mind he could hear Cas trying to comfort him.

“Dean…Dean?” Cas stroked the other man’s face, trying to get his attention but Dean seemed miles away. He began to get worried and leaned up to kiss Dean, his lips soft but desperate.

Dean seemed to come back to reality, blinking and looking at the angel below him. His mouth opened as if he were trying to say something but nothing came out.

Cas continued to stroke the hunter’s face soothingly, “Honestly, I’m fine. Happy even.”

Dean’s lips pulled down at the corners, clearly he didn’t believe Cas.

“Honestly, I am happy. I finally get to see you again.” The comment softened Dean’s expression slightly and seemed to relax his tense muscles. Dean finally moved, shifting to grab Cas carefully and pull him against his chest.

“I’m sorry…”Was all he said.

“I know. But you shouldn’t be, I’m happy.” Cas closed his eyes, his cheek soaking up the warmth of Dean’s bare chest. Dean sighed heavily, still unconvinced as his fingers traced designs on Cas’s arm.

“Cas—“

“Dean,” Cas was stern now and he lifted his head to look at the hunter, “I’m serious, I’m fine. Stop feeling sorry for making me happy.”

Dean couldn’t argue with that so he smiled apologetically. He wouldn’t forgive himself for hurting Cas, but as long as Cas forgave him, that’s all he needed.

He pulled his angel closer, kissing his temple before leaning back and shutting his eyes. Cas draped his arm across Dean’s torso and closed his eyes as well. Both felt nothing but relief at the comfort in being in the arms of the man they loved once more.


	9. Dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty talk is the best talk

It was only barely dark and already they were sprawled in a panting mess on the bed. Cas’s hands raked down Dean’s muscled back as he gasped. Dean gritted his teeth as he rubbed their bare groins together.

Their clothes were forgotten somewhere on the floor as was the comforter from the bed. Cas’s hands continued to grip Dean’s back tightly as the hunter moved his hand down to his ass.

A single finger slipped inside and the angel cried out, his grip getting impossibly tighter on the man above him.

“Damn, Cas. You’re really feeling it tonight, huh?” Dean taunted, slipping another finger inside and watching with a pleased expression as the angel squirmed, moaning.

“Dean…please…” Cas begged, his blue eyes finding Dean’s. Dean tried to avoid the pleading look in Cas’s eyes. He had something planned.

“Only if you tell me what you want.” The hunter’s eyes gleamed wickedly. Cas’s eyes widened and his face flushed even redder.

“Dean…I—“ His protest was cut off as pleasure rocked through him and he moaned. Dean had found his prostate. The angel shivered, his eyes rolling back in his head. Dean added another finger making Cas gasp sharply.

“Tell me you want me to fuck you. Hard.” The angel nodded while trying to keep his hips from rolling into Dean’s hand and failing.

“Please...” Cas begged. But Dean shook his head and removed his fingers. The angel felt empty and his body almost hurt with his need for Dean. He whimpered softly, his cock twitching and leaking against his stomach, begging to be touched.

“You need to tell me what you want.” Cas looked at Dean, unsure at first. But a spasm of lust rocked through him, leaving him gasping.

“Fuck me, Dean. Please. I want you inside of me!” His voice was climbing in pitch with his desperation.

Dean smirked, clearly pleased with this request. He positioned himself with Cas’s entrance but didn’t push in. Cas looked at him, his eyes begging.

“Put it in. Now!” Cas gasped, his hands clutching at the hunter’s back. Dean grinned and did as he was told, pushing himself inside the angel. Cas responded by crying out in a mix of pleasure and pain. He still hadn’t quite gotten used to the feeling. But it was Dean so he didn’t care. He would endure anything that Dean gave him.

Dean slowly began to move, his hands placed on the bed on either side of Cas’s head for support.

“Shit…it’s tight.” He rocked his hips up into Cas who moaned loudly, his head falling back to the bed and his eyes closing. The heat inside of the angel was amazing, even better than a woman’s. Dean rocked his hips faster and pushed even deeper.

Cas moaned deep in his throat as Dean struck his sensitive bundle of nerves. And then suddenly Cas was moving. Dean’s strong arms were flipping him so that he was on his stomach with his ass in the air. And suddenly, impossibly, Dean was striking him deeper than ever before.

“It’s so hot, Dean.” Cas moaned, his hands grasping at the sheets desperately. His whole body moved with Dean’s hips as did the bed. The piece of furniture creaked in protest of Dean’s strong thrusts, almost mimicking the angel’s cries.

Dean grabbed Cas by the hips, slamming into him even harder and making Cas loose his breath. He felt as though he couldn’t breathe, his lungs raggedly pulling at the air around him. But there wasn’t enough.

“Nnnn…fuck!” Dean hissed, pounding into the man below him and gripping his hips so tight that finger shaped bruises interrupted the pale skin. 

Cas pressed his face into the bed, his voice crying out into the mattress. Even muffled it was loud enough for the other rooms to hear, of that he was sure. But in that moment he didn’t care.

“Harder, Dean! Please!” Cas begged, his mouth open and panting and his eyes screwed shut. Dean instantly responded, adding even more power behind his hips. His thighs slapped loudly against the angel’s as he grunted with the effort.

Cas’s back arched and his fingers nearly ripped through the sheets as he came hard and messy onto the sheets. Pants and grunts mixed in the air as Dean rode out Cas’s orgasm before exploding inside of him. His body shuddered violently as he had his best climax in years.

Both were left panting and gasping as their bodies shook. Dean leaned down and locked his lips with Cas’s in a kiss that communicated his excitement. It was a long, wet kiss and they only broke it when they were nearly dead from asphyxiation.

Dean grinned at Cas, “Never thought I’d hear those words come from your mouth.” He snickered.

“Shut up, Dean. I only did it because you made me.” His cheeks were red and he averted his eyes.

“I call bullshit, Cas. You were totally into it.” Dean laughed, lying next to the angel and pulling him to his chest.

Cas pouted, facing away from Dean. Truth was, Dean was right. He had liked it. It had made him feel like he was breaking the rules. Even though he was breaking much more severe rules to begin with.

“Maybe.” He finally allowed and Dean chuckled, kissing the angel’s neck and raising goosebumps.

“Alright, fine. I’ll settle for a ‘maybe’.”


End file.
